Missing Piece
by SilentStardust
Summary: Gen, no slash. Spencer's been missing a very important part of his life and Dave Rossi is determined to make up the loss.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No own.

A/N: Because I think there should be more stories involving these two.

Chapter 1

David Rossi was one of the father's of the BAU. He'd been around since the day the first case landed on his battered secondhand desk, dragged out from the recesses of the basement. He'd been the hero, the has-been (with lots of groupies) and was back once again to create profiles and solve cases. Only, he didn't do it alone anymore. It had been an adjustment, a massive one at that, getting used to bouncing ideas from one team member to another, watching the idea coalesce into a working profile. More often than not, surprisingly, the profile turned into an arrest and yet another case solved.

The first case back, well, hadn't been his crowning achievement. He'd still been in his thinking patterns from ten years ago, and well everyone else, wasn't. He'd expected the wary looks, the guarded phrases, but the downright hostility (though it was well-hidden, to say the least) was not expected. Rossi admitted that he tried, that first case, to smooth over whatever was ruffling everyone's feathers, but no progress was truly made.

It wasn't until his first case with the ever-intimidating Dr. Reid (mentally, not physically) that he realized the reasons for the resistance from the team. Admittedly, his first reaction to Reid had not been the best. The walking dictionary had overwhelmed him, especially since he put off some sort of fangirl vibe that he was not entirely comfortable with, no matter how many times he had seen it in the groupies.

But when they sat together in that storage unit, going through page after page of fantasies that David finally realized where he had gone wrong. When Reid not only outread him, but was able to give remarkable insight to the case that would have taken him days to reach, David had to concede that skinniness aside, Reid was a very valuable member to the team.

A few cases down the road, he became closer to the team. Aaron was a familiar entity, hell he'd trained the guy. Emily was prickly, but sometimes you could get past her rough exterior to the person underneath that loved a cat named Sergio. Morgan was brash and tackle-happy, but Dave would go to hell before he kicked in another door, thank you very much. JJ was sweetness personified, but Dave knew not to step on any of her motherly instincts, lest she throw him to the ground. He wouldn't even contemplate Garcia. That woman could delete things he didn't even know existed and he was too afraid to risk it.

And Reid. Reid was like a lost puppy looking for a home. And true, he had found one at the BAU. The way all the team members doted on him and protected him showed that, but it was in his every move that he was still looking for that something. That one missing piece of his life that he couldn't quite resolve himself to.

Dave was at a loss to what it was. On some cases, it was all he could do not to walk right up to Reid and just ask him. But Reid's overt privacy prevented him. He let it go and he kept wondering on case after case. Until Vegas. Until the case that made Reid think his father was a monster.

And damn Dave to hell for it, but he intervened.

End Chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The morning after the case, everyone gathered down in the lobby. Cash registers were ringing, slots were going off left and right, and Dave couldn't help but smirk at Emily as she crawled to the couch by the main entrance. The team had partied hard last night and most of them looked about ready to drop off. Dave, naturally, had downed plenty of water with his scotch the night before and had no problems of the hung over nature. Everyone else though looked pretty beat, with the exception of Reid.

He frowned thoughtfully, eyeing the lobby. They had a pretty set timeline this morning and everyone had agreed to it last night. So, where was Reid?

"Ah, guys?"

Never mind.

Dave eyed his coworker critically, seeing the overlarge circles under the eyes and the tight grasping of the ever present messenger bag at this waist. Reid was on edge and painfully so. It was easy to see the changes in Reid if one was around him long enough. And this wary, almost shy behavior was unusual for him. He usually exuded confidence at work, so to see him so withdrawn was slightly alarming.

"Reid, you almost missed the jet. Late night or something?" Morgan joked, giving his friend a grin from his place against the wall.

"Ah, no. Went to sleep early actually. You should know, we share the same room," Reid pointed out. Morgan gave an eye roll that Dave briefly thought would knock him unconscious from the sheer force of it. "You know what I mean, kid. Ready to go?"

"Actually, I thought I would remain behind. See my mom."

Dave gave a questioning glance to Aaron, who had been silent so far. Would he grant it? It was a very last minute request, but also very unusual for Reid. Aaron raised an eyebrow, most likely wondering for the sudden reason behind the request, but nodded, nonetheless. "You spend as much time as you need to Reid. Just let us know when you're headed back." Aaron eyed Dave with a slight tilt to his head. Would he go with the team? Or would he stay?

Dave gave a slight nod. He'd stay. And from the set of Morgan's shoulders and the considering look he was giving Dave, so would Spencer's partner. Spencer would have help whether he liked it or not.

But for pretense's sake, they pretended to leave him there in the lobby. They gave it about half an hour and then they broke back into the hotel room, using Morgan's smile and a good amount of charm. Dave considered it fortunate that the concierge loved his books. Made for an easy bribe.

"How long do you figure?" Dave pondered, cracking open a bag of peanuts. Hell, he hadn't eaten since last night. And he'd been way too lazy this morning to actually roll out of bed before the complimentary breakfast ended. "I'd give it about an hour for him to work up the nerve to walk into the station and about another for him to look through it and make it back here."

Sounded reasonable. Dave settled back into one of the chairs. Uncomfortable, but if he propped his feet up just so on the table he could see both his new handmade leather boots and the soap opera playing out on the television. He shot Morgan a look. "Soaps?"

Morgan shrugged. "Not like there's anything to watch. Daytime television is practically worthless and I'm sure as hell not watching the news."  
"Fair enough."

…..

Spencer gave the box of case files a thoughtful look. There really wasn't much to go off of. Back then, there really hadn't been a DNA database to go off of. And there had been several leads, but they had all went cold. Everyone had cared for a short time, but there hadn't really been anyone to push the case forward and after some time it became cold, like many others before and after it.

He probably wouldn't find the answer. He actually really didn't want to find it. However, the dreams were only getting worse and really, he had to know. Know if he was related to a killer. Know if there was more behind his father leaving his family then he really knew about.

Carrying it up the stairs proved to be only a mild irritant, given that it was, in fact, so light. He'd correct it though. There would be more evidence. It would be solved. All he needed was a little time. Time to talk to his father. Time to find out some much needed information.

Propping the box against the door, Spencer carefully balanced it while he used the keycard, all prepared to leaf completely through every sheet of paper. The caution was for naught, however, as he dropped the box in surprise when seeing the two mooching occupants in his room. He glared. "What are you two doing?"

End.

A/N: Little slow. Don't worry, will progress. I've naturally changed a bit of the episode since mainly, I'm too lazy to go and watch the episodes again. And I really need some differences to approach the plot the right way. So, don't expect this case to go anyway like it did in canon. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are like cookies!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own.

A/N :Thanks for the response! I urge all readers who love Rossi/Reid whether slash or not, to also read rebak 1tten on livejournal as well as myrna 1-2-3. They both have great stories. Also, Adopted on this site is awesome as well. Also, I urge everyone to read my updated Hotch/Reid. Thanks again for reading.

Chapter 3

Dave knew it was going to be a difficult case from the moment he saw Spencer's face. Family involvement aside, this was striking a very deep nerve for Spencer. One that never really saw the light of day. He knew that Aaron at least knew something about Spencer's family, what with the immediate granting of the request, all other concerns aside. Other than Aaron, Dave wasn't sure who else on the team knew what was going on, if anyone at all even knew. And he wasn't about to ask. Asking behind Spencer's back would not only degrade the trust his coworker had in him, but it would create unneeded speculation within the team.

Waiting in the very tastefully decorated lobby (he should know, he had handmade shoes and Renaissance art for heaven's sake) of the lucrative law firm, Dave felt unease seeing the tense posture of both Spencer and Morgan. This case concerned him highly. The admission that Spencer believed that his own father had murdered a child was shocking, to say the least. What kind of family did he have that it was his first thought? That his father could be the only person Spencer considered responsible for the crime?

"Spencer?"

Speak of the devil.

"Dad." Dave blinked. He'd never heard Spencer talk in such a tone. He always sounded excited, curious, and happy. He never used this flat tone of voice before. It was completely out of character and very surprising. There didn't need to be a psychologist in the room to tell that the Reid family had very serious issues.

"Why are you here?" Dave watched Morgan shift forward, highly interested in the exchange. As alike as they both were in looks, their personalities seemed to be completely different.

"I'm here on a case. It's not like there is any other reason for me to be here, is there?" Spencer spat, arms crossed defensively over his chest. Dave watched as Morgan shifted even closer, practically hugging Spencer's back in defense of his best friend. "I mean," Spencer continued in a low voice, even now not wanting to draw attention to himself. "It's not like you've been there for me, what with walking out when I was ten."

Dave's eyebrows shot up, surprised beyond belief. Well, that explained a lot.

"It's not like I had a choice!"

"Choice!? You had a choice! You always had a choice!" Morgan frowned. Spencer's voice was beginning to rise in the heat of the moment and other people in the lobby were starting to give them looks. Dave could see that he was ready to intervene. Dave shot him a look when Morgan glanced his way. Gave him a slight shake of the head . They weren't going to intervene just yet. If the murderer was going to be discovered, the truth would have to come out at some point. And Dave had always been a believer of sooner rather than later.

"Of course, I didn't have a choice, Spencer. Diana was just impossible! And I knew, I KNEW that you would be just like her! I couldn't live with that! Knowing that soon both of you would be side by in the mental wa-"

Dave barely dodged out of the way. Morgan, who had heard enough, had acted upon his infamously short temper and forced William Reid up against the wall. "You," he snarled "are not worth the dirt under Dr. Reid's shoes. I say Doctor, because in your apparent quest to label my partner as mentally unfit, you seem to disregard the fact that he has multiple doctorates in several fields. "

"Morgan, don't…" Spencer pleaded. Dave laid a hand on his shoulder. Spencer looked back, startled, but stepped back. Morgan would do what he would do, regardless of how Spencer felt about it at this point. There were just some things one didn't say in front of Derek Morgan, and deriding Spencer Reid in any sort of way was one of those things.

"So, I suggest sir, that you remain quiet and lead us to a nearby conference room, because we have things to say to you and I'm sure none of your coworkers want to hear about it," Morgan snarled, abruptly stepping back. William Reid stepped forward and straightened his moderately expensive suit. Not designer, Dave noted, but off the rack. Seems that with all the incoming cash he still had not managed to develop a sense of taste.

"Fine," William sniffed. "Follow me."

End.

A/N: I thought I would get this all done in one, but I found myself wanting to take some time with the episode. I plan to make continual progression and key parts of it will develop during the AU of the episode.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Chapter 4

Spencer adjusted the fit of his cardigan awkwardly, smoothing the worn fabric where it had bunched on his watch. He felt very out of place in this opulent room, a second-hand person in a designer room. Everything about the place screamed expensive taste and any moment he expected a security guard to grab him by the scruff of the neck and drag him out the door. After so many years living on a very tight budget, it was difficult to feel at place in certain surroundings. Typically, if he did feel uncomfortable Spencer would use his intellect to stave off any awkwardness. However, it was impossible in this situation, since no matter what action he took, he would be unable to erase the tension between himself and his long absent father.

Who was now glaring at him from across the mahogany conference table as if Spencer was the origin of every mistake in his life. Perhaps, to William, that was true.

"So? What did you people want?" William asked. His fingers were white, clenched hard against a glass of water, thoughtfully placed by a secretary. "What was so important, that you had to embarrass me before god and everyone in my place of business?

Spencer swallowed. He'd never dealt well with that tone when he was younger. It had always prefaced fights between William and his mother, or nights spent alone in the dark, too afraid to reach for his favorite nightlight, lest he be victim of his father's wrath. Talking like he had in the lobby, that had been, well, a moment of boldness on his part. He had never acted out before, too eager to receive his father's approval. Now, however, he didn't know what to say. Biting his lip, Spencer ran a hand through his hair, letting the silence stretch into an uncomfortable one as he pondered what course to take.

He startled when Rossi clapped a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. Eyes wide, he shot a look at Rossi, surprised to receive a small smile in return. Since when had Rossi cared so much? He never touched anyone on the team. Ever. He was always aloof. Distant. Very reserved, as if he wanted to maintain the image of The David Rossi not only to his team, but to himself as well. Maybe he was trying to open up? To establish some team camaraderie? If so, it was a very odd time for it, to be sure. He opened his mouth to ask, but was waylaid by his superior.

"We would like to ask some questions about a child named Riley Jenkins," Rossi stated, turning from Spencer to give the elder Reid a cool stare. Spencer took in the tone used as well as the body language portrayed in front of him. Rossi was not happy and was not afraid to show it. And, Spencer noted with a start, he was treating his father like a potential unsub. He was settling into the initial questioning typically used in interrogations with potential suspects.

The elder Reid arched an eyebrow, suddenly completely calm. Spencer recognized the preparation for a lie, but was surprised to see it portrayed in his father. Despite his accusations, deep down inside, he had held onto this tiny shred of hope that his father was a good person. Despite the abandonment and the lack of communication, he had hoped that there was something there that Spencer had not discovered.

"I don't know of anyone by that name." A smooth lie, one that was well practiced in the mirror. Spencer idly wondered how many times he had said it in front of a mirror, by himself, in a bathroom somewhere. Everything from the statement, to the lack of eye contact, was a giveaway. William Reid was hiding something. Something important. And Spencer was going to let Rossi found out what it was for him.

…

Dave was prepared when he sat down with Spencer for there to be a few issues in the upcoming conversation. For one, Spencer had the possibility of becoming emotional, Morgan more than likely would slam somebody's head into a wall, and William would talk himself into a corner. When he comforted Spencer, he determinedly took over the room. He didn't want William to refocus on his son. He didn't want to listen to a dozen fake reasons as to why a father couldn't look after his son. And Dave could tell that the man had expected it. Had a list probably all drawn up, point a to point b, ready to spill at the slightest hint that the question was being asked. So, instead he focused on Riley Jenkins. A four year old, murdered and found in the bottom of a basement years ago.

Dave couldn't help himself from settling down into the traditional interrogation techniques. IT was a habit born from years of practice. It didn't help that the first question was answered with the first lie. And over something as simple. Dave knew that there had to be more lies yet to come and he was prepared to fight for the truth.

"I'm sure you do, William," he stated. "After all, he lived just down the street from you when Spencer was a child."

"You don't know anything. Not about me or about my family," the elder Reid shot back, eyes fixed narrowly on the profiler in front of him. Behind him, Morgan grinned in glee. He loved taking people down. And he would celebrate in joy if this guy proved to be unsub. Nothing pissed him off more than people messing with Spencer.

"I would disagree, Mr. Reid," Dave said, though truthfully, he really didn't know that much about Spencer's background. However, from looking at him…. "I can tell that you have very little respect from your son. You believe that he's most likely crazy, if not even more insane than his mother."

William scoffed, taking the time to chug some water as he did so. "Anyone could have figured that out from the conversation in the lobby. We were loud enough to wake the dead."

"Naturally, I did derive a good bit from the informative conversation, however from watching your interaction with your son, I can tell that not only do you dismiss Spencer, but that you regret your decision to abandon him in some small way."

William shot up, nearly knocking over his chair in his upset. "You have no right! I did not abandon my son!" he snarled, leaning closer. Dave had enough time to idly wonder whether the man had half-formed thoughts to either spit or hit him before muscle-bound Morgan yanked him back into the chair.  
"Chill, man. We got a long way to go and if I have to shove you back into your seat every third word I'm going to break out the cuffs."

Dave continued smoothly, as if he had never been interrupted in the first place. "Maybe, it's because you never found that replacement for Spencer's mother. Never found that matching intellect. Maybe you tried to fulfill that role, but could never find the one that fit your particular tastes." Idly, he straightened his tie, taking the time to check that a spot hadn't appeared in the midst of William's rage. Really, the man was incapable of containing his bodily fluids.

"In addition, I have to consider your only son. And he is, your only son, isn't he, William? You have never managed to have another. And I have to wonder whether it was due to your fear of passing on unacceptable genes to a child, or to your inability to perform."

Dave mentally patted himself on the back. Sometimes he really was a genius. Well, more than sometimes. Really, he was underappreciated as an agent. The effect was immediate on his prey. Not only his face was bright red, but his jaw was tightly clenched in repressed anger. Really, the man was easy to set off.

"I gather that you've never made the attempt to make contact with your only heir. However, I would say that you do spend time following him, wondering what might have been. If you really did make a mistake all those years ago."

Dave chanced a glance at Spencer, slightly worried as to the effect his words were having. From the effect it was having on the elder Reid, he was confident that there was some slightly obsessional stalking on the part of the father. After all, having walked away from what he knew was a genius, the elder Reid had to have been curious about the progression of his child's life, no matter how much he tried to deny it.

"In fact, I would say that you know every move Spencer here has made ever since he graduated from high school. And I would bet, that no matter how much you didn't want to follow Spencer, you had to know. Had to know the moment he went insane. Had to know, because then it would validate all of your choices."

"That's not true."

Dave eyed Spencer out of the corner of his eye. His colleague was obviously more than a little upset. He'd drawn back completely in his chair, and his arms were tightly crossed. He didn't want to hear, but he more than likely needed to know. Needed to know if his father had ever cared.

"I mean, I have followed him with articles and such," William admitted. "But not in the way you mean! It's only been the occasional article now and then. Not all of them!" William turned to Spencer, ignoring both elder profilers in the room in order to prove himself. "You know me, Spen-," he paused, shooting a quick look behind him. "Dr. Reid. You know I did all that I could, even though I had to leave. I love you, I always did. You know that."

"No, I don't know that. What I do want to know, however, is the fate of Riley Jenkins." Spencer returned.

Dave couldn't but help feel a large amount of pride. And concern. They would get to the bottom of it. And he would be there to make sure Spencer made it through, no matter what the truth entailed.


End file.
